kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Danger/Number Two
Number Two is a four-chapter long story written by Luke Danger ''at Fanfiction.net, focusing on Agent Will Du of Global Justice. It is tied into his story Deconstructive Legacy as a prequel and is a completed story. Synopsis: ''Number Two begins much like Deconstructive Legacy did. The story opens approximately five hundred years into the future as Dorothy Lipski, studying Kim Possible's life in a massive historical vault known as the Archive, wonders about the everyday man, the kind of people Kim would have worked with in that time period. In this regard, she is directed to Agent Will Du and a Liber Memoriarum containing his memories by the Archivist. She is focused towards a month after the events of Graduation. Before the present day is looked into, a brief passage summerizing the Specters describes them as elites based upon Kim Possible's own work, deployed by Global Justice as elite commandos to deal with situations much like the teen heroine did. In the present day, Doctor Director of Global Justice is reviewing a message from Gemini and WEE, threatening the small nation of Rodegan, home of the villains known as Knights of Rodegan and now moving towards a democracy since the events of Royal Pain. In his message, Gemini demands that Rodegan cease their move towards democracy, threatening a terrible fate to the two primary candidates 'Weak-Link' Wally and Adam Campan. In response to the obvious show of force, Doctor Director decides that while few assets were available, Will Du and a squad of agents were assigned to assist Rodegan against this threat. The GJ hoverjet they were sent in was also assigned to the mission. As Will went to prepare the squad, she noted that he had grown an inferiority complex over the last four years after being outpreformed by Kim Possible during his investigation of Duff Killigan, and anticipated potential problems if it came to interfere. Having arrived at Rodegan the next day, Will Du and his team integrated fairly well with the local defense forces and prepared as best as could be done. He spoke with King Wallace, who was soon to retire the throne in favor of returning to a command in Rodegan's small military and steadily edging into retirement, in regards to defending against Gemini's men. Meanwhile, Gemini discussed the attack with a mysterious female contact of his, a woman named Ghost, who was part of his strike team following up with his threat on behalf of an unspecified ally. The WEE strike team proved successful, as they ambushed and critically wounded the Global Justice agent assigned to watching a sally port and broke into the castle, capturing Wally despite opposition. Although most of the Strike Team went down, it wasn't without cost for GJ. They lost one agent and everyone was roughed up, and the hoverjet had gone down during the escape due to the detonation of a rocket lured away from the escape helicopter by a flare spread. Will Du accepted full responsibility for the failure and Doctor Director decided she needed to deploy reinforcements. The Specter: The reinforcements turned out to be a lone Specter agent, Atton Williams. The elite confounded Will Du upon the two meeting, as he was a man who did not use regimented discipline but rather primarily individual initiative. The two interogated a captured WEE henchman and from him learned of a WEE outpost in the nearby Alps. Atton would take Will Du and only him with him in the strike, the two landing. The Specter quickly showed his skills, taking out much of the WEE outpost's garrison by himself with Will taking a backseat to much of the operation. Atton's skill with a sniper rifle cleared much of the exterior, and once inside his GJA-15 proved more effective than Will's GJA-13, but both defeated the mercenaries and henchmen within the outpost. However, when it came time to confront Ghost, who was within the facility, the two discovered that Wally was not there, but somewhere else. The duel with Ghost became quick and frantic, Ghost's ability to meld with the shadows and become almost wholly invisibile proving to be a powerful asset against the two Global Justice soldiers. This was only compounded by her magical shielding, which helped protect her from their weapons. During the duel Will could only be in awe of Atton's abilities as he fought the skilled woman, and insecurities plagued him again as he realized he was far beyond his league. Atton ended the duel as he wrestled with them and interogated Ghost on the spot. Before she could reveal anything, however, she fell limp. Taking her mask off, the two soldiers found that red and bloodlike foam had formed at her mouth. This villainess had commited suicide rather than be taken by Global Justice. Without leads, the two searched the base, Will discovering where Wally was being held: A secret base belonging to the organizaton Ghost belonged to located under Warsaw. Wasting no time, the two transferred over and equipped the approperiate gear in anticipation of close quarters, including a GJA-14 shotgun for Will and flash bang grenades. Meanwhile, Wally was mortified in the conditions he was held in, acting indignantly while outside his cell Wraith, Ghost's sister who was also skilled with stealth powers, learned of Ghost's demise and executed the minion who brought the news. Their boss, a magic user named Cornelius, simply shrugged the casualty off and ordered them to make ready to leave. Will and Atton were quick into Warsaw, however, entering the caverns and carefully advancing through. During this, Will wrestled with how he could supposedly be Global Justice's number one agent while GJ had people who were clearly his superior. He began to feel like a mule, the word sidekick mulling in his mind and he began to wonder why Global Justice even bothered with soldiers like him when it had elites like Atton or heroes such as Kim Possible at its call. When confronted over it, Will explained that he felt like he was living a lie, that despite being called Global Justice's best agent he was far from it. Atton answered that Will was just as much of a hero as he or Kim was, he was just a hero of another scale. Although still unsure, Will and Atton broke into the base and together defeated all the enemy minions, armed with a wide array of Medival armaments with mild magical augmentation to them and clad in chainmail, before advancing deeper in and entering a battle with Wraith within Wally's cell. During the battle, Atton once again took point in the duel with Will helping more confidently this time, finally understanding what Atton had meant earlier. With it, he aimed Atton's damaged GJA-15 at Wraith as the woman held her wrist blade ready to impale the Specter. With three powerful bursts from the GJA-15's shotgun mode, Will breached Wraith's shielding and blasted her off. Atton moved in to finish the duel and pinned her down, ending the fight. In her last words, she said that a group known as the Conclave would destroy them. Before they could get anymore from her however, she commited suicide by the same red foam, leaving the two to wonder just what the Conclave was. Shortly after, the base began to self destruct and the two escaped with Wally. Aftermath: Outside of Warsaw, Will and Atton discussed what had happened, the Specter revealing that Ghost's body, which GJ had recovered, was being sent to Area 51 under order of one General Simms. Will was stunned at the news, wondering if they had infact fought some sort of aliens in the mission. It, to the agent, explained the energy shielding but not the use of archaic weaponry. The two concluded their discussion as Will commented on Atton being right: Will was not a one man army, he wasn't on the scale of heroes such as Kim Possible, but he was still Global Justice's number one in another form: Its mainline. Back in Rodegan, Wally was excited to be reunited with his father and the elections proceeded as planned. Although Kim was finally available to stop by, she was occupied with Duff Killigan before coming down. But Rodegan had one more battle before democracy, as Gemini had hired a large group of mercenaries to attack the miniature country. Working with the local military, Will and Atton defended the castle and persued another infiltration team into the inner rooms of Rodegan's castle, only to be pinned by Gemini's hired ninjas while two superpowered individuals went for Wally, Wallace, and Adam Campan. At that moment, reinforcements came in the form of two men clad in steel... the Knights of Rodegan had returned to Rodegan, and now fought to defend it, reciting an oath sworn by Rodegan's knights in ages past. The attack ended quickly afterwards, the Rodegan military with Global Justice assistance having turned the mercenaries back and the Knights defeated the supers and the two GJ elites the ninjas, foiling Gemini's plans. Following this, the Knights explained that they came to bury their grudge in their own way, and promised to be ready to return to Rodegan in times of need. They were allowed to leave pending they did not return to Rodegan covertly, while still being allowed to visit any family they had within the border. The story ended with Will and Atton sharing their farewells before Atton returned to his prior mission: Hunting down lorwardian technology salvaged after the events of Graduation by a wide array of villainous individuals before they could abuse the technology. In epilogue (once again five hundred years inot the future), it was revealed that Wally won the campaign and became Rodegan's first president, though his victory attributed to rumors that followed his disappearance rather than actual electoral skill. Dorothy commented that Rodegan never became very large even after its Monarchy was abolished peacefully and returned to her main topic. Trivia/Allusions: * This story was an entry to and winner of AmericanGecko's Minor Characters Story Contest * By author's admission, the story was written much more in the style of a first person shooter such as Mass Effect or Command and Conquer: Renegade rather than Kim Possible, but given its focus on Global Justice, a paramilitary organization much like Marvel's S.H.I.E.L.D., this made sense. * The author also went into detail of weapons and arms used by Global Justice, such as the GJA-13 Diamond Back energy rifle, the GJA-14 Katana energy shotgun, the GJA-15 Vindicator hybrid energy rifle/shotgun, and the GJA-19 Lovemaker sniper rifle. GJA, standing for Global Justice Armaments, was a tribute to the Kim Possible forum Global Justice Alliance. Category:Canon Intact Category:Complete Category:Lit101 Category:Literature Category:Global Justice Network Category:Fanon Concept